


Out Of My Own Free Will

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, They both want it but they don't know the other wants it, brain parasites, brain... curses?, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: So, I got this idea from the Khan worm mythos (basically a brain controlling slug, featured in Supernatural and Legacies) and of course I had to thiam it.





	Out Of My Own Free Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> Trying a new style (again).
> 
> Thanks to Theo (again) for the drama input.  
> For Manon who wanted ‘If I Could Fly' by One Direction. 💙

_Theo's lips hot on his, gently moving. Happiness, a greater and stronger happiness than he has ever felt before. His hands holding onto Theo’s waist, the Chimera’s fingers roaming through his hair, slightly pulling._

  
**If I could fly, I'd be coming right back home to you**  
**I think I might give up everything, just ask me to**

  
It starts like always does. And in hindsight, Liam thinks, that may be why no one notices sooner that something is off.

  
After the witch disappeared in a blaze of hellhound fire (sometimes the old methods work best) everyone decides to call it a day and go home. It's not until the beta flops down on his bed, the water in the shower still running as Theo jumped in right after him, washing away the grime of the battle, that his mind starts to wander. Wander to Theo, alone in the next room, standing under the spray of water, running over his body as the steam wafts around him... _no! What the hell am I thinking?_

  
The water stops.  
Liam has just enough time to grab his phone and pretend to scroll through his apps, then Theo steps into the room clad in nothing but the towel around his waist, the last water drops still running down his pecs. Unconsciously licking his lips Liam sits up, a movement that has Theo smirking “See something you like, little wolf?”  
“And if I do?”, says a voice that Liam recognises too late as his own.  
“Well in that case...”, Theo saunters closer, until he stands directly in front of the bed. Slowly, oh so slowly he crawls towards Liam.

  


**Pay attention, I hope that you listen 'cause I let my guard down**  
**Right now I'm completely defenseless**

  
_Theo's body over his, skin on skin. The feeling of safety, cradled in the arms of the boy he loves. Endless kisses and wandering hands. Heat._

Stupid curses. Stupid witches. Stupid feelings.

  
With each word Liam curled more into himself, trying to ban the images still flickering through his head. _Stop thinking about it, you idiot. He doesn't want you like this. This is just the curse._

  
Oh how he wished they had never learned about the cause of their weird behaviour! But of course it is better this way. Nobody should be forced to do things against their will and just because Liam has had a sudden urge to kiss Theo doesn’t mean the Chimera feels the same.

  
_The curse doesn’t make you do anything you don’t want._ Liam can still hear Deaton’s voice. _It amplifies, not creates feelings._  
Knowing why he jumped onto Theo like a love sick puppy is kind of a relief, doing what he secretly wanted for so long. It doesn't really help answering the other questions in his head though.  
Why didn't the curse affect Theo?  
Why did the other boy _act_ like he was affected? Was it just a game for him?  
And most importantly, where is he now?

  


_A daring smirk on his lips. Blue eyes, blown with lust. ”Kiss me, little wolf.”_

  
**I've got scars even though they can't always be seen**  
**And pain gets hard, but now you're here and I don't feel a thing**

  
The wind howls outside the truck, creeping through small slits and letting the Chimera shiver.  
His eyes are closed, the mimic tight as he tries to get rid of the pictures flashing in his mind.  
Liam's eyes, dark with desire; his lips, begging him to come closer; hands, roaming each other's bodies.

_I thought I could change._  
_I thought that if I changed inside, my actions on the outside would be better, good._

_  
_

After everything he had done to redeem himself, all the time he tried to be better for him, he ruined the progress in one afternoon. Because he gave into his craving, returning to old patterns like the two animals in him finally took control over their shared body.  
Theo pulls the blanket tighter around his body, unable to fight the coldness that creeps up his body, a coldness that has nothing to do with the wind outside.

  
He forced himself onto Liam. How could he claim to love this boy and then, the first opportunity that comes up the greedy coyote and the possessive wolf raise their heads and overrules the last bit of sanity left in his brain. 

  
What was he thinking? As soon as the witch had been smoked out Theo had known that this was too easy, too clean and too quick.  
Why hadn't he questioned Liam's odd behaviour more? 

  
Because a tiny part of his brain hoped it could be true, that his feelings were reprocreated.  
He thinks back to Liam's confused blue eyes, searching for an explanation as green slime still runs out of his nose – out of everyone's noses. Everyone's but Theo's. Unable to explain he did what he always did when things go south.

  
He left.

  
**Know that I'm just wasting time**  
**And I hope that you don't run from me**

  
_Their scents. Mixed beyond distinction. A nose in his neck, drinking it in. Completion._

  
**For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart**  
**For when you're lonely and forget who you are**  
**I'm missing half for me when we're apart**  
**Now you know me, for your eyes only**  
**For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart**  
**For when you're lonely and forget who you are**  
**I'm missing half for me when we're apart**  
**Now you know me, for your eyes only**


End file.
